A 1000 Kisses
by AslanofTexas
Summary: What’s better than a 1000 kisses? SK


Summary: What's better than a 1000 kisses? S/K

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or the product Hershey's Kisses.

Title: A 1000 Kisses

_Note: Yeh, yeh I know, I know. I need to update my other fanfiction. I'm sooooo sorry guys, but I'm in a serious writers block. I think its cause I have way to many stories going on at once. If you want to really here my lame excuses here:_

_My aunt just moved in with us._

_I'm sick, with the flu I think. (Over half of Dallas/Forth Worth is)_

_I'm busy getting professional counseling._

_Are those enough reasons?_

_Anyways, I really wanted a Valentine's fanfiction, so hopefully this will help me snap out of this rut I'm in. If not I'll just go bad to Ghost Recon and kill some more people till I feel better._

_On with the story…_

* * *

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru wonder once again how he got stuck selling candy on Valentine's Day. He was supposed to be sculpting the chocolate, not selling it. That's what his assistant Miroku was for.

Sesshoumaru was a professional pastry chef in New York, New York. He sculpted beautiful chocolate center pieces for competitions, for his own humble shop "Tashio."

Some how his skills with chocolate never transferred over into selling the blasted stuff. So he had scoured New York until he had found the perfect market man. Miroku. His overly flirtatiousness won many a customer into large purchases. The fact that he was also the best customer his self was just an added bonus. All the girls loved chocolate.

Sesshoumaru wrapped the latest order up and shuffled it off to the loading dock of Inuyasha's van. Inuyasha, his baby brother, was the delivery boy. Easily enough entertained. He delivered, more money was made, Sesshoumaru went away happy.

In fact it was the only thing making Sesshoumaru happy right now. He was supposed to be in the back sculpting his master piece Valentine center piece for his one year opening banquet in 2 days and he was stuck selling. Stupid Miroku. He had to call in sick.

Sesshoumaru had opened his shop exactly one year ago on Valentine's Day. To celebrate his quickly rising success he planned to hold an amazing banquet with all the best chefs in town. There he would display his best, most original work and hopefully catch the attention of some media for some free publicity. This was his one shot to start something and spread his name out there.

"I'm back." Shouted Inuyasha as he came clambering in from the back, done with his delivery.

"Good, there's another order that'll be ready in about ten minutes." Said Sesshoumaru wiping his hands on a nearby rag.

"Alright. Would you mine if Kagome hangs out here a bit? I'm supposed to take her home after I get off."

"Kagome?"

"Yeh Kagome Higurashi, the journalist for the New York Times."

Sesshoumaru quirked an eyebrow. "You know a journalist from the New York Times?"

Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "Of course I do, she went to the same high school we did. We ran into each other a few weeks ago and I offered to take her out for a drink later. Sesshoumaru didn't lower his eyebrow, but his mind had shot ahead. This could be the publicity her needed for his banquet.

"Sure she can hang out here. Just don't let her get in my way." Inuyasha snorted but left with the new order.

Sesshoumaru checked his pad for any new orders, but it was mercifully blank. Finally. Sesshoumaru picked up his pencil and began sketching. What sort of sculpture should he do? People? The skyline of New York? Flowers? What to do, what to do?

After about 20 minutes of sketching he hadn't got very far. He pretty much had a lovely abstract floral design. Nothing that screamed Valentine's to him. He needed more passion, more creativeness, more love.

"That's very pretty." Sesshoumaru's head shot up.

"Is it a sculpture?" Asked a lady her eyes staring at his pad.

"It's an idea for a sculpture." Said Sesshoumaru recovering quickly from the suddenness of the girl.

"A chocolate sculpture?" Asked the female turning her eyes up to Sesshoumaru.

Sesshoumaru froze his body solid as hard chocolate. She was beautiful, and he knew beauty. Her long black hair was about waist length and her skin like white chocolate. Her petite form oozed of confidence and security, the very definition of woman.

"Yes." Sesshoumaru replied softly trapped deep into her eyes.

"I see. Do you do other things beside flowers?" She asked, obviously trying to make conversation.

"Oh yes. Would you like to see?" He asked straightening up from his bent drawing position.

"Please." She said tilting her head slightly to the side.

Sesshoumaru opened the kitchen door with his hand and ushered the girl inside. He showed her every sculpture he had. She 'ooohed' and 'ahhhed' over every one of them. He found her easy to talk to, and her genuine interest in his work cause a few more secrets revealed then he would have liked. He explained his inspirations, his shaping and even how one chocolate does better than the other.

She in turn explained her family refused to eat chocolate, but her herself indulged in it as a guilty pleasure. She admitted that her favorite chocolate piece was a Triple Fudge Drop and with a flick of his wrist he had whipped on up for the both of them. They spent so long talking Sesshoumaru didn't realize Inuyasha had come and gone about three times already. He happened to glance at the clock and realize what time it was when Inuyasha pulled up from his last delivery. Sesshoumaru nodded at Inuyasha through the window to let him know he could punch out and leave then turned his attention back to Kagome, She was sitting by his favorite spot looking out the window at the street. A few couples wandered here and there, holding hands and gazing at the stars. Sesshoumaru let his eyes flow over her body and realized her body was as beautiful as her eyes.

In fact everything was beautiful about her. Her eyes, her hairs, her body, her smile, her personality, her mind. You named it, she had it. But there was another side of her too. Her flawless perfectness was actually all flawed. She talked too much, she tripped a lot, and she was always moving, always busy. These motions kept her alone. Too many men had passed her by intimidated by her perfection and to put out to deal with her business side. And slowly an idea formed.

What if he could handle her? What if he could be her guy? He had patience; you needed that to sculpt anything. He had brains, bronze and everything in between. He was not imitated by her after seeing her flaws and he certainly could put up with his business side, he had one of his own. Would she be interested?

Inuyasha wondered into the room. "Ready to go?" Asked Inuyasha.

Kagome nodded and stood up, smiling as she grabbed her bag. "What do I owe you for the chocolate?" Asked Kagome stepping towards him.

"A date." Kagome froze.

"Excuse me?"

"If you're interested that is. I'm holding a banquet for my one year anniversary in business in two day. I have no date, and it would be a great opportunity for a story for you." Said Sesshoumaru slipping his white chef apron from his head. Kagome stared long and hard at his for a moment taking the idea in.

"With an offer like that how can I refuse? What time is it?"

"At 7 pm. I'll send for you." Kagome nodded walking towards Inuyasha who was leaned against the wall smirking at them. As the started to head out she looked back over her shoulder.

"It's a date then."

* * *

(Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru couldn't sleep. She was invading his mind. Every time he closed his eyes he saw her own. In fact that's not the only thing he was seeing. Sesshoumaru hadn't been on a date in a very long time. He was to busy starting up his shop. No he wished he had more dates. Not that he could focus long enough he was to horny.

Images of her bare neck, her arm, her ankle, anything remotely sexy and showing flashed across his mind. He wished he had seen more of her. Well more of her, dressed in less. Was her skin as soft as it looked? He bet it was. He wondered what it would have been like to kiss her, her lips engraved in his brain. Soft, pink, and slightly pouty. Heck he'd settle for less than her lips. To kiss his way across her body! Like a starving man imagining his last meal Sesshoumaru groaned. He had known the girl for one day! But that didn't matter. It had been love the moment he had laid eyes on her. Sesshoumaru sighed and got up stumbling over to his desk. He needed to work on his centerpiece. IT would help take his mind off things.

Of course it didn't. Halfway through his sketch of rounded loops of chocolate he realized he had secretly drawn Kagome. Irritated at his self her crumpled it up and toss the paper aside. Then turned around and picked it up again. He opened the paper back up and stared at the picture for a moment. He had an idea. Quickly Sesshoumaru turned back to his bad and began to sketch.

* * *

(Kagome)

Kagome sighed as she brushed her hair. She couldn't quit thinking about him, Sesshoumaru. He was, if words could describe, handsome. His face a chiseled perfection. His hands covered with the sweet smell of chocolate. Definitely a weakness of hers. His graceful hands had traveled over the sweet liquid as he had sculpted a small form for her. It had been, for all words erotic.

Kagome placed down her brush and laid down on her bed. Yes, his hands were beautiful. Long, pale, and quick. They had flown over the chocolate and formed it with delicate skill, beyond anything she had every seen.

Kagome's arms circled around herself. She imagined his arms around her. She longed to feel his fingers caress her cheek like he did his chocolate. And for a moment she envied chocolate. It's gained his undying attention.

Kagome's closed her eyes and imagined his body encircling her own. And she fell asleep in his arms.

* * *

(2 days later - Sesshoumaru)

Sesshoumaru waited nervously outside his shop. The limo was set to arrive any second with Kagome. He had finished his sculpture just in time and he was eager to show it off. Miroku was back, already inside charming his guest. Inuyasha had showed up with some buyer named Kikyo. They'd probably already sulked off to "make their own fun."

Sesshoumaru glanced at his watch. 7:14. Sesshoumaru ran his fingers through his hair and fidgeted with his suit. 'Hurry please.'

Like magic the limo turned the corner and pulled to a slow stop in front of him. Immediately the worries Sesshoumaru had slipped from his face as he awaited the image that was Kagome. He popped open the door handle and pulled it aside his hand just inside for her. Kagome tiny hand gracefully clasped in his and she emerged. She was wearing a long red dress was black heels. Her thing strapped showed off her shoulder and her graceful neck.

"You look lovely." Said Sesshoumaru a smile gracing his lips.

"Thank you. You look quite the professional yourself." Replied Kagome taking his arm. The two entered the building and into the crowd. They nodded to polite society while Sesshoumaru filled her in on who was who. Even after they had moved on to a new group the old one kept starring and talking in whispers to each other.

"What are they looking at?" Asked Kagome under her breathe as she nodded to yet another unknown chef.

"You."

"Why?

"I'll show you." Said Sesshoumaru gently tugging her toward the center of the room. As the sea of people parted Kagome could begin to see a large table full of food and chocolate, and right there in the center was her.

* * *

(Kagome)

Kagome's heart had beat loudly in her chest as Sesshoumaru's shop pulled into view. He was standing outside almost relieved that she had come. Kagome fidgeted one last time with her dress before he had opened the door. They had greeted each other playfully and she had taken his arm.

There were hundreds of people! Some see knew through articles she had written in the news, most she didn't. Sesshoumaru had turned into an every graceful gentlemen and introduced her, helping her make connects she could use later. But something was off.

"What are they looking at?" She asked Sesshoumaru under her breathe, nodding to some other chef she still had yet to meet.

"You." Kagome turned to look at him.

"Why?" An image of her having something embarrassing on her face.

"I'll show you." Sesshoumaru said, pulling her towards the center of the room. The lights seemed to brighten just enough to blind her momentarily and the there she was, in the center of the room, looking at herself.

* * *

(Sesshoumaru)

It was a perfectly sculpted image of her. The skin made of white chocolate as pale as her own. Her hair a dark chocolate to mirror her own black locks. Her dress was the amazing part. Thousands of foiled covered Hershey Kisses formed a silver gown. The Sculpted Kagome was sitting with her knees bent under her hand under her chin as though looking out some unknown window. Sesshoumaru came up beside her.

"Do you like it?" He husked in her ear.

"Yes, very much so. It's beautiful."

"No, it's not nearly as beautiful as you are. In fact this sculpture was when I realized how beautiful you were to me." Kagome's cheeks heated up and she turned to look at him. His body radiated heat and she found she could melt like any chocolate in his arms forever.

"You make me blush." She jested at him lightly. His molten eyes gazed deeply into her own, ignoring the joke.

"I hope to do a lot more than that one day." He replied his arms tightened around her waste. He moved his head closer to her ear.

"The dress is made up of a 1000 kisses. Like I wanted to kiss you a 1000 times over." And with that her kisses her.

Really what more can you say to that? Sesshoumaru's banquet was a huge success and his business grew into a full fledged corporation. His heated romance with Kagome made papers and her own career received a boost. Kagome now writes cooking articles for newspapers and magazines all across New York. Kagome dated Sesshoumaru for about three months before he finally proposed after winning a gold medal at a food sculpting competition. They share an apartment in upper Manhattan,

And yes, Sesshoumaru was finally able to give her those 1000 kisses, many times over.

* * *

The End. I hope you enjoyed it. Sorry 'I couldn't get it out on Valentine's Day; I'm such a horrible writer. cries I will update my other stories I swear!!!

Oh yeh, PLEASE REVIEW!

Aslan


End file.
